


"Blood line", a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary:  A former child soldier wonders about the well-being of his younger foster sister. When he finally talks to her about her sorrows, he hears that the Sith are back. Which is bad news.Time frame: The story takes place 45 BBY.Planet of choice: ChandrilaDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	

**Title: “Bloodline”, a Nagina vignette**

 

_This is that morning_  
_It's waiting for you_  
_The face of destiny_  
_Standing before you_

_This is zero hour, now is for you_  
_Can you feel that power inside of you?_

_This priceless moment_  
_In your possession_  
_Answers to mysteries_  
_Stand in succession_

_This is zero hour and there's no way back_  
_Can you feel that power? In its arms you're wrapped_  
_All through the night-time_  
_'Til the sun comes in_  
_Now Heaven's open_  
_Just fly right in_

_Now you stand in that garden_  
_This is that vision_  
_Out on the world's edge_  
_It's your baptism_

_This is zero hour and your hands are free_  
_Can you feel that power? It's ecstasy!_  
_All through the night-time_  
_'Til the sun comes in_  
_Now Heaven's open_  
_Fly right in_

_Waiting for night-time_  
_'Til the sun comes in_  
_All through the night-time_  
_Let the blue sky in_

_Heaven's open_  
_The sun comes in_

_Heaven's open_  
_Let that blue sky in!_

_You know, sun comes in_  
_Now, heaven's open_  
_Fly right in_

 

 

You are not blind to the needs of your younger foster sister. And what she does not need are family calls by Sheev Palpatine. Of course it is classified that they share a bloodline, but you are not to be fooled. Neither by Mama Gita and certainly not by Papa Chetan.

 

The way that the Supreme Chancellor deals with Nagina says it all. He treats her like an oppressive father figure would, needing her with the greed of a sibling. You figured out that he is at the least her uncle.

 

For a while you asked yourself if he touched her inappropriately in any way. But than you considered if that was the case your fosters would not let him anywhere near her, influential politician or not. Both can be very fierce when fighting for the rights of their protégées. They would have gotten a restraining order for him by now.

 

Then you started wondering if it was a sort of mental abuse, even though Nagina is not the person who would let that happen without any comment. To be sweet and unassuming is a camouflage. She can have really deep thoughts even though she seldom shares them. As if she does not dare.

 

So you use the only weapon that you can think of: honesty.

 

She is an extremely bad liar. Her face mirrors her feelings. Only in great emotional emergencies can she bend the truth. You saw that happening once and you did not like that. But you understood.

 

This afternoon she is at the fish pond, her hands are in the water and she fondles the fish. They really let her do that!

 

You saunter up to her and say straight out, “The Force is strong in your family, is it not?”

 

She flushes deep red. “Oh, you know.”

 

Patronizing you pat her head. “You have those weird skills with animals and plants.” You scan her thoroughly. “But you are not a Jedi. You never could be. There is too much love inside you and you bond with people all too easily.”

 

Nagina sighs. “I try just to be me.”

 

“Which works perfectly well.” Your winning smile fades and you try to look more serious. “But since you came back from your uncle this last time, there is something deeply amiss with you.”

 

She hangs her head, her hands lying in her lap. “Is it that obvious?”

 

“If I was Force-sensitive, you would give me a headache, I think. But this way I can only play guessing games. And those lead me to dangerous conclusions about Sheev Palpatine and you.”

 

In shock her eyes are even more beautiful. “It's not... that!”

 

You move closer to her. “Then tell me, Nagina! I need to understand before I can really help you.”

 

“Nobody can help me with my uncle.”

 

Her determination makes your throat dense. “How bad is it?”

 

She gnarls on her underlip and you wish she would stop doing this. After a while she breathes, “Have you ever heard about the Sith?”

 

You have imagined a lot of things, but never such a confession. “Is he a fan boy?”

 

She wrinkles her nose in that cute way that you love so much. “More their Grand Master,” she says.

 

You consider that valuable information. “How many are there?”

 

“Just two.” She looks at her slender hands that seem to lack colour altogether out of a sudden. “This is the first and only reality of their order.”

 

“Reality,” you smirk. “The reality of a dictator can lead to post-factual politics. Been there myself. As one of the subjects.”

 

You can see that your ugly tone has startled Nagina, but you cannot help being bitter. Too much happened in your own past. Sometimes you feel older than just sixteen.

 

You have grown up on a planet torn by civil war until you were ripped from your commando unit. There had been a lady from the senate and she had made a big row about the protection of child soldiers. Instead of ending up in a grown-up prison you had been brought to Chandrila.

 

Nagina, always on the suicidal side of life, had won you over in no time. You, who has grown up with severe trust issues, had been able to let her in. Her laughter, that usually wobbles through her entire body, is contagious.

 

You take her by the shoulders, draw her so close that your noses touch. “Is your uncle responsible for the civil war on Pendarr III?”

 

There is no backing away. She is brave and looks you straight in the eyes. “I have lost track of the full list of his crimes a while ago. There are too many of them. Of late, he has a lot of dealings with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guild and, believe it or not, the InterGalactic Banking Clan.”

 

You nod to yourself, your brain analysing the incoming facts. “These are the ingredients for a galactic wide civil war, if you ask me. Corporate entities could become more powerful than the Republic. There will be social injustice and exploitation.”

 

“Dravits?” Nagina asks, her voice speaking your birth name as soft as a single raindrop landing on grass.

 

Her hand is so fragile in yours. You could break her bones at any time. But you won't. She deserves better from you as a foster brother. “Thank you for telling me all those things! I really appreciate that.”

 

Free will is such a unique gift and Nagina shares so much with the universe all the time. In the years to come she surely will remain a constant sting in her uncle's side. Another reason to leave her be.

 

“If I would not have told you...” her gaze is careful.

 

You lead her hand to your mouth and kiss it. “Do not fuss! You are safe from me. Must be that special Sith magic that you work on me constantly!”

 

She pales.

 

The hug you give her is but a weak excuse. “That was a joke. A crude one. Forgive me!”

 

Of course Nagina says that she does. Love is the only answer that she is able to give anybody. When the time has come you will fight for people like her. You may sometimes have to be worse than the enemy, but the price of your soul is meaningless while there is an entire galaxy to safe. Who is Dravits Draven after all?

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “Heaven's Open” by Mike Oldfield (1991)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
